


Sam & Jack - My dreams are about... other things

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sam & Jack - My dreams are about... other things

Inspired by a challenge with the prompt "Dreams".


End file.
